God Gave Me You
by SofiaSofiaSofia
Summary: Callie and George are in the process of getting a divorce when two very unexpected thing happen.  Arizona helps her new favourite Ortho surgeon through things, and they both realize some things about themselves along the way.  Character death warning.
1. Surprise and Sorrow

**I've been thinking of doing some sort of George/Callie/Arizona fic for awhile, but I didn't figure out exactly how until yesterday. So, here it is. Some things are changed around in this, but I think you'll probably be able to figure the (slightly different) plot out. The biggest things are that George and Callie's divorce is not yet final. Erica Hahn and Callie never had any of their relationship happen. Callie was also never interested in Sadie (because Sadie never even showed up). Callie and Arizona meet in a different way, as well. The army was never in George's plans, either. **

**Callie and George are in the process of getting a divorce when two very unexpected thing happen. Arizona helps her new favourite Ortho surgeon through things, and they both realize some things about themselves along the way. **

**Character death warning.**

* * *

><p>"<em>George, we need to talk," she said when she saw him in the hallway.<em>

_She was on her way to answer a page that the new Pediatric surgeon who was replacing Dr. Kinley had sent her and he was busy too. Right here, right now, was not the time or the place to have this discussion, but she had to say something or else she would never work up the courage to reveal this to her ex-husband. _

"_My lawyer's still looking everything over," he said. "I'm not planning to dispute anything, but I have to have –"_

"_It's not about that."_

"_What then?" he asked. "Did Izzie do something? Callie, we aren't together anym-"_

_Callie drew a deep breath. She may have been divorcing George O'Malley, but that didn't make hearing Izzie Stevens' name any less horrible. Today, it was even nauseating. _

"_We need to talk," she said. "Find me later?"_

"_Okay."_

_After this short exchange – and while still dreading the next one she'd have with George – she continued towards Pediatrics where she saw that the bubbly blond who wore roller skates for shoes was waiting for her. _

_This day just kept getting more and more challenging, she thought._

_Still, she maintained her professionalism and carried on. "Callie Torres," she said, shaking the new doctor's hand. _

"_Arizona Robbins," she said. _

"_Like the state?" Callie replied, probably with a little too much joy in her voice._

"_Like the battleship," Arizona corrected her. "My grandfather served on the U.S.S. Arizona."_

"_And now I'll put my foot in my mouth," Callie said. "Sorry." _

"_Most people do it," Arizona smiled. "It's okay."_

"_What's the case?" Callie asked._

"_Three-year-old fell down a flight of stairs," Arizona said, handing the little boy's chart over. "His tibia's a mess and his left arm is fractured."_

"_Poor kid," Callie said, holding an x-ray up to the light. "Have you told the parents yet?"_

"_They have questions for you," she nodded._

"_Okay," she said. "But get an OR booked. Let's fix this as soon as possible."_

"_Thanks," she smiled. "And it was nice to meet you. I've seen you around, but –"_

"_And I'm sure you've heard wonderful things right now," she laughed._

"_I've heard that you're hurting," she said. "Hospital gossip really isn't my business, though."_

"_Thanks," she replied. _

"_See you in the OR, Dr. Torres."_

"_Yeah."_

* * *

><p><em>Arizona booked the OR, and was now charting at the nursing station when Callie came out of little Asher's hospital room. She didn't even get the chance to go over and tell her that they had the OR at three o'clock before the young doctor that she knew to be Dr. Torres' ex came up. <em>

"_I have a minute," he said to the latina. "What do you want to talk about?"_

"_I took a pregnancy test this morning," she said. "Apparently, I'm pregnant."_

_Arizona tried to remind herself of what she told Callie: hospital gossip wasn't her business. However, she couldn't help but react to what she overheard. Luckily, her jaw didn't drop quite as much as Dr. O'Malley's just had._

"_George, snap out of it," Callie said. _

"_You're sure it's mine?"_

"_Unlike you, I only sleep with one person at a time," she answered. _

"_I –"_

"_I'm sorry," she said. "That was rude. But yes. It's yours. I've been with someone else, but that was really recent. There's no way I would know this soon if it were his."_

"_Oh."_

"_I can get a paternity test done if you really want, though."_

"_No," he said. "I believe you. I mean, why would you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life after what I did?"_

"_George…" _

"_So what do we do from here?"_

"_I don't think it's right to keep you from it," Callie said. "I want to divorce you and move on, but this baby deserves to know you. And even though you ruined what we had, I do think you're a good man. So I'm not just 'stuck' with you."_

"_You still think I'm a good man?"_

"_You made a bad decision and I won't be in a marriage with someone who made that decision. But you have such a kind heart, George. One decision doesn't erase all the good things about you."_

"_Thanks."_

"_I'd be more than willing to share custody. Fifty-fifty. I think that's best. And if you want, you can come to my appointments and stuff."_

"_Okay," he said. "Wow."_

"_Yeah," she nodded. "Wow."_

* * *

><p>"Wow," Callie said, trying to take deep breaths as she sat there by his bed. His mom and his brothers were there and, against all odds, George was hanging on. Still, none of this seemed even close to real.<p>

George, the man who was still legally her husband and the father of her unborn child, had thrown himself in front of a moving bus to save someone's life. That person was someone he didn't even know, making Callie right. George O'Malley was a good man. She may have been divorcing him, but that didn't make it any easier to see him how he was now.

"Could he actually -?" Mrs. O'Malley asked. "Could he really -?"

"Live?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," both of his brothers answered in unison.

"I don't know," she said. "He's made it this far, but he's got so much further to go."

Arizona walked in. "Sorry to interrupt," she said softly. "But if you need anything."

"We're fine," Callie said. "Thanks, though."

"Mark told me to tell you you'd better eat something," she said. "His words, not mine."

Callie was glad to have such good friends. Mark had been there for her for awhile, but she and Arizona had made fast friends over the last few months as well. She proved to be a good person to talk to when she just needed to vent about the unique feelings that come along with divorcing the father of your unborn child. The peppy Peds. surgeon may have been her polar opposite, but she was fun and Callie had been needing fun.

"I'm not hungry."

"When's the last time you ate?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go get something," she said. "All of the kids in Peds say I have the best Jell-O they've ever eaten."

"Jell-O won't fix this."

"Well, no," she said. "But you've gotta eat something and Jello's better than nothing. Or we could find you real food. That's an option, too," she smiled.

"I'm not hungry."

"Humour me," she said. "You can come right back."

"Fine," she replied.

"We'll be here with him," Louise O'Malley said. "It's okay."

Callie struggled to get up, but managed to move closer to George's bed anyway. "I'll be back, okay? You just take it easy."

"C'mon," Arizona softly said, knowing that if she didn't make her, Callie'd never leave.

"They keep asking my opinion," she told Arizona when they left the room. "How am I supposed to tell them that I really don't think he'll live? And if he does, he won't be George anymore?"

"Let somebody else do that," she said. "You're family."

"Yeah."

"Will you let somebody from OB check you out now, Torres?" Mark asked, catching up to them. "The stress –"

"The father of my baby is dying," Callie said. "The stress isn't going anywhere."

"No, but we really should make sure the baby's okay," Arizona said. "You were hyperventilating earlier, Calliope," Arizona agreed.

"Fine."

"You won't have to do this alone," Arizona told her. "You get that, right?"

"How is this day happening?"

"I don't know," she said. "I don't know."


	2. The Worst Day

**Thanks for all the alerts/reviews :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You know what's hard?" Callie asked Arizona a few weeks after they first met. <em>

_They had worked together a few more times, but neither necessarily classified the other as a friend. Yet, here Callie was opening up to her. Dr. Robbins found it slightly strange, but she listened anyway. She had had a pretty bad morning herself, so she could relate to Callie's need to vent. _

"_What?" Arizona asked. _

"_Having your ex tell you that you should watch what you eat," she said. "I know it's because he cares about the baby, but I do, too. He doesn't have cravings. My vote is that if he has no idea what it's like, he doesn't get a say."_

_She laughed. "I don't think he meant to get you all worked up."_

"_Mood swings," she said. "It's gonna be a long thirty-two more weeks."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Got any cute little kids to remind me why having one's a good idea?" she asked. _

"_Having one's a good idea?" she replied. "I mean, I know people do it and no offense or anything, but it's not something I classify as a brilliant move."_

"_A Peds. surgeon doesn't want kids?" Callie asked. "Is that even possible?"_

"_I see no reason," Arizona said. "I can get my cute kid fix at work, but I don't have to come home to homework battles and a clogged toilet from one too many Judy dolls being flushed."_

"_What about all the good things you're missing?"_

"_Not worth the bad," she said. "Not worth what I see in here every day. Kids who are so sick they need to be sliced open. When you see enough of that, it makes the joys of mommyhood kind of disappear."_

"_So I should leave now, huh?"_

"_Sorry," she said. "I'm supposed to remind you that it's all worth it once you see its tiny face, ten fingers, ten toes, all of that, right?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_And I'm sure that's perfect," she said. "Not for me, but if it's your thing, congratulations."_

"_Thanks," she smiled. _

"_And good luck with the ex," she replied. _

"_He just wants the best for the baby," she said. "But I was hoping adultery would end the whole 'him getting to weigh in on my choices' thing. Until this."_

"_Yeah."_

* * *

><p>"Who throws themselves in front of a bus?" Callie asked as she tried to force down some of the food Mark and Arizona collected for her. "I mean, I get that he saved a life and that's great. Really. I'm not saying that girl should have died, but now –"<p>

"Yeah."

"Did he not even consider that his kid would have to grow up without him? That his mom, who lost her husband not that long ago, would have to lose a son?"

"I don't know," Mark said.

"I think he's a hero," Arizona replied. "I get why you're angry and you have more than enough right to be angry for a long time, but he took an oath to save lives."

"Medically," she cut in. "Nowhere does it say anything about charging out in front of buses."

"No, but he's still a hero," Arizona said.

"Who would have ever thought that little guy would have the most guts out of all of us?" Mark asked.

"He's a great guy," she said. "Other than, you know, the cheating and all that. Which, clearly, that's forgiven now."

"Yeah," Arizona said.

"And you won't be doing this alone, Torres," Mark promised. "You've got his family. You've got us. This kid's gonna be fine."

"I know," she said, tearing up. "But every kid deserves to get to know their dad."

"Right," Arizona nodded. "And it's horrible that your kid won't have that. But you get to tell your baby that its dad's a hero. And having a hero for a dad is pretty awesome."

"None of this is helping."

"At this point, it's not supposed to."

"Good, 'cause it's not."

"Calliope, this is the worst day of your life," Arizona said. "Whether George dies today or in a week. It's the worst day. This day won't feel like it really ended for months. That hurt will be there for a long, long time. Nobody told me that, so I'm telling you. It's not really gonna get better. It gets… you'll keep waiting for a 'new normal' and it probably won't come. It's never gonna be normal again. You just learn how to do what you have to do without him there."

"Who did you lose?" she asked, realizing that Arizona's wisdom clearly came from a painful place.

"My brother."

"Okay, brother trumps ex."

"I don't think so," she said. "I think that you'll be raising his baby. That makes him one of the most important people in your life."

"Yeah."

"You're not gonna be able to eat, are you?" Mark asked, seeing that she had hardly touched her meal.

"Nope," she replied. "I know I have to because the baby needs me to, but I can't."

"Maybe later," Arizona said. "For now, let's get you up to OB."

"Baby's fine," she told her. "I can tell."

"Good," Mark said. "Then humour us."

"I just want to get back to George."

"And George would want what?" Arizona asked.

"He'd want me to go up to OB," she said. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Callie felt the baby kick as soon as her OB, Dr. Amanda Bowley, squirted the cool gel onto her twenty-three week pregnant belly. She knew that the baby was just fine, but she also knew that it would be nice to see Baby right now. It was hard to remember the good at this very moment, but she had to try.<p>

"Baby looks nice and active," the doctor smiled.

"Yeah," Callie nodded, watching the screen and seeing as the baby covered his or her little face with it's hands.

"I already got a good picture," Dr. Bowley assured her.

"You did?"

"I figure it's the least I can do," she said. "You're going through such a hard time. If I can give you one cute picture just to give you something good to focus on, I will."

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks."

"Your BP concerns me a little bit, but it's understandable. Just try your best to relax. I know that sounds impossible, but it's best for the baby."

"I know."

"Okay."

Baby turned a little and very clearly revealed its gender. Callie and George had both decided to be surprised, but their little one had other ideas.

"And apparently it's a boy," Arizona, who had gone with Callie, laughed.

"Yeah," Callie smiled. "He seems so much bigger already, and my last ultrasound was only four weeks ago.

"They grow fast," her doctor smiled. "And the sad thing is that that part never stops."

"It's crazy to think that he'll actually be here in just a few months," she said.

"Yeah," Arizona said. "But you'll be ready for him."

She knew that Callie was already thinking about how hard it would be to be a truly single parent. Of course, she wasn't with George anymore, but she was supposed to have him with her when it came to raising their child. She wasn't quite sure how she'd do it alone, but everyone else knew she'd be just fine. She had plenty of support and people there for her. Plus, even though she hadn't known Callie long, she did know that the Ortho surgeon was determined and strong.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why is it that people who find out that we aren't finding out the sex think that means we already have names picked out?" Callie asked, just a few days after her nineteen week ultrasound.<em>

_Regardless of the current state of she and George's relationship, they had to spend a certain amount of time together. They would be co-parenting a child and they worked together, so they had become pretty good at getting along even if it was awkward. Today, her soon-to-be-ex-husband was her intern._

_He laughed. "My mom's been suggesting names," he said. "That's worse."_

"_What are they?" she asked. _

"_Logan George or Cayleen Calliope."_

"_Well, there's something that's never gonna happen," she told him. "No Calliope."_

"_That's tradition, though," he explained. "In my family, all the boys have their dad's name as their middle name and all the girls have their moms name as their middle name."_

"_Well, my name's just not a nice name," she told him. "If it's a boy, sure. George is a good name."_

"_It is?"_

"_Much better than Calliope," she nodded. "Much."_

"_Okay, that might be true."_

"_You're nice," she smiled. _

"_You said it."_

_Arizona came up to them. "Have you seen Dr. Shepherd?" she asked._

"_He's in OR 2," George answered. _

"_Great," she said. _

"_Why?" Callie asked. _

"_I'm pretty sure this kid I'm treating has a tumour, but I wanted to see what he thought before getting scans. She's so young that we'd have to sedate her, and if I don't have to, I don't want to."_

"_Fantastic," she replied._

"_I know, huh?" she said. "Sometimes Peds. sucks."_

"_On a happier note, if you were gonna have a kid, what would you name it?" she asked._

"_I don't know," her friend said, looking at her like she had multiple heads. "I'm not having any. Why would I think of names for them?"_

"_Because we've got no ideas other than the one's from his mom," she said. _

"_Which are nothing special," George added. _

"_So we have a problem."_

"_Good luck with that," she told them. _

* * *

><p>Callie returned to George's room after her ultrasound. "Anything?" Callie asked, somehow hoping that there would be a positive change even though she knew that there wouldn't be.<p>

"No," his mom replied, still holding her son's hand.

"Oh," she said.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Callie replied as she sat down.

She handed over the latest ultrasound picture. "You found out the sex?" Mrs. O'Malley asked when she saw that it was written on the photo. "I thought –"

"Accidently," Callie explained.

"Oh."

"We're going to have a son," she told her ex. "It's a boy, George."

"You're gonna love having a son," Louise said. "People always assumed that I would want a girl, but I didn't really. My boys were perfect. Little boys are certainly busy, but they're so much fun."

Callie smiled. "I was hoping for a boy," she said. "Not that a girl wouldn't have been just as special, but I just pictured us with a boy."

"Yeah."

"Another O'Malley man," she smiled.

"He'll have our last name?" Ronnie asked.

"Well, maybe Torres-O'Malley," she said. "I don't know. George and I hadn't decided that yet."

"Oh."

"But O'Malley'll definitely be in there," she said. "I may not be an O'Malley anymore, but he is and that's a good thing."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"How's she holding up?" Dr. Bailey asked as Arizona stood outside of the room watching this exchange.<p>

Everyone there carried about the whole family, but they were very concerned about Callie in particular. Being pregnant and going through something like this was going to be extremely tough on her.

"It hasn't hit her," Arizona said. "Not even a little. Right now, she's okay."

"And you're just waiting for the bottom to fall out?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes," she nodded.

"What do we do?" Mark asked, wanting to do everything possible to make this easier for Callie.

"We can be there," Arizona said. "But we can't make this better. She is going to go through a lot, no matter what we do. A lot more than I can even imagine."

"Yep," Bailey nodded.

"Hasn't she had it bad enough?" Mark asked. "First O'Malley cheats, but now she's raising this kid completely alone?"

"She can do it," Dr. Bailey said. "If there's anything I know about being a mom it's that it's not even close to easy, but the best of us do what has to be done. No matter what. And that kid's an O'Malley, so it's got a lot working for it already."

"It does?" Mark asked.

"Sloan, O'Malley's a good guy," Arizona said. "Even Callie thinks so, and if she of all people can think that, it must be true. I don't know him well, but…"

"True."


End file.
